Talk:Shadow Dragon
Uh, does shadow dragon actually drop anything? I've never seen it drop anything other than gil; and I've killed it many times. Tahngarthor 00:52, 7 January 2007 (EST) Sometimes low level monsters drop things so infrequently that people think they don't drop it. A good example, the beetles in West Ronfaure, while they do drop Beetle Jaws, drop them extremely rarely. Same could probably be said of this very low level dragon (in comparison to the others that drop items more frequently). --Chrisjander 03:19, 7 January 2007 (EST) Still, a screenshot or something would be nice. Tahngarthor 15:18, 7 January 2007 (EST) im wondering does it use body slam or not? this site says it uses heavy stomp and not body slam but another site( http://monsters.ffxi-atlas.com/monsters/?id=1723 ) says that it uses both not just one --Ragrush 01:04, 21 May 2008 (UTC)Ragrush :Shadow Dragon does not use Body Slam, unfortunately. --Kyrie 01:10, 21 May 2008 (UTC) It said on the Shadow Dragon page that he drops Dragon Blood and Dragon Scales, yet I have never seen him drop either. KojoPhoenix 19:43, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Gil Why are we listing gil drops and mug on this mob now? Its's listed in the notes. We may as well start adding seals to drops. --Lethewaters 07:49, 28 Apr 2009 (PST) All mobs that give exp drop seals, not all mobs drop gil. The amount of gil something drops is relevent information. --Lordshadow 15:54, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Then why isn't it on Cargo Crab Colin or half a dozen mobs that can be mugged. A significant amount of mobs drop a small amount of gil. If this is a new thing then it should be applied to all mobs. --Lethewaters 08:06, 28 Apr 2009 (PST) Because I haven't gotten to them yet. I just started adding this template yesterday. --Lordshadow 16:13, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Now that makes sense ;) May as well remove gil drops from notes section and input. Now to go back to C3 and those others to see what I had. --Lethewaters 17:44, 28 Apr 2009 (PST) Testimonials *Easily Solo'd by 75 BLM/ WHM. Tier IV x II + Tier = Dead dragon! --Allstar877 13:2, 17 July 2008 (UTC) *Solo'd by BLM53 with good gear, but wasn't necessary. freeze > sleep method, no resists on either. One Freeze took just over 35% HP (INT 85, moldy and hq ice staff), so three Freeze did the job. Had to sleep six times, very easy, no resists. Zaphor 09:36, 13 September 2008 (UTC) *Rather easily Solo'd by 59 DRG/29 DNC. Just keep hitting it until it goes down and heal up when necessary. *Solo by 61 WHM with no gear, and using staff only, with 120 Skill. XD --Docstu 00:35, 31 December 2008 (UTC) *Solo successfully by 58 THF, came back as 59 THF and got hit by Petrify, which lasted well over two minutes, finally resulting in my death. --KaneFox *Solo'd pretty easily as SMN58 using Carbuncle, and this mofo aggro'd me, I didnt choose to fight :3, Carby Kited him around the Outpost, I had 300 MP so 2 Meteorites only :3 --Taruzard 11:14, 28 March 2009 (UTC) *Soloed as 51RDM/25THF (Wasn't intending to fight, just thought I'd try...) /BLM would have been easier. Used 2HR and Convert. Gravity > Sleep II > Nuke. Tristaenkun 04:01, 26 April 2009 (UTC) *Soloed again as 53RDM/26NIN (Intended to fight this time.) 2HR not needed. Buff to full, cast shadows, Sleep II > Fire II > Aero II > Sleep II > Recast Utsusemi & Stoneskin and repeat. Used Convert twice. Only went below 30% HP once went I caust aggro from a skeleton, which I had to kill while Shadow Dragon was sleeping. Took about 15 Minutes. Did not use any elemental staves (could have made fight a little easier) however I was dual wielding Crimson Blades which provided INT+10. Suggest pulling S.D. to one of the outer sides of the zone away from possible aggro to make your life easier. NOTE: I never engaged the dragon and stood facing away from it the whole time to avoid possible Petrification. Tristaenkun 20:14, 28 April 2009 (UTC) *Almost soloed as 56 PLD/23WAR (would have hat it but was petrified for 700 hp...) Started with 200 TP and several temporary items including a Daedalus Wing, X-Potion, Elixir, and a Hi-Potion +2. I had him at around 30% hp before I could use the X-pot or elixir. Be very careful when he uses Petro Eyes. --Pithief314 06:01, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Easily soloed THF58/DNC29 using hand-to-hand. Started fight with 250TP, keeping Drain Samba up and using Curing Waltz to stay alive. HP never went below 700, and TP stayed over 150 at all times. Fought behind him using Sneak Attack (not Weapon Skill), whenever it was up. Got hit with a paralyze that lasted almost entire fight, but wasn't really an issue. *Super-easy solo for WHM70/BLM35 with Enfeebling 201 and Evasion 161. An initial Paralyze and Slow kept it locked down, and Stoneskin only had to be refreshed once. Banish III dealt over 300 damage, so it went down quick. --Abbydon 01:04, February 23, 2010 (UTC) *Rediculously easy solo as DRK69/BLM20. Blaze Spikes before fight, Blind > Choke > Shock > Bio II > Poison II > Absorb:ACC. Dragon was barely able to hit me, and even though he landed a good paralyze, I still survived long enough to recover and beat it with over 50% health left.--ScourgeOfAges 09:17, June 10, 2010 (UTC) *Saw a dragon, wanted to fight it was disappointed as a 85war/34dnc he petrified me and only did 100 damage on me. --Dragonzofdeath 18:47, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Despawning If the Shadow Dragon for any reason despawns, I splet it to get refresh from the FoV and it despawned >.<; it will shortly respawn it does NOT reset the 30min respawn time. I will also be adding this to the Biast page. Please add any other experiences to confurm or contest my theory. --Wh1t3e4rth 21:10, 8 May 2009 (UTC) The only reason I can think it would despawn is if it was pulled outside of its regular spawn area and lost hate on whoever it was chasing. In which case, it follows the rules for all mobs: it despawns and respawns a few minutes later in its regular area. There's nothing unusual about this.-- 23:51, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, pretty normal behavior that is, and as such, isn't really necessary to be mentioned in the Article page, I think. Though I don't really think it hurts to mention it there either, so I let it be. In a slightly modified state though. ^^ Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 15:07, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Caskets I've been hunting the Ghost NM and while waiting killing the Shadow Dragon every 30minutes. One thing I have noticed is about a 1 for every 3 dropping a Treasure Casket (brown) and never the blue one. Anyone else notice this? :I've had several blue caskets drop and haven't noticed any patterns on the 'droprate'. Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 14:33, September 21, 2009 (UTC)